


Fusion Grumps

by InForTheSkrill



Category: Game Grumps, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fusion, Game Grumps - Freeform, Sarin, crystal gems au, darin - Freeform, doozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InForTheSkrill/pseuds/InForTheSkrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy makes a deal with Darin to get them to unfuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion Grumps

Suzy made her way into the kitchen to prepare some lunch when she bumped rather forcefully into an extremely tall man, causing her to fall to the floor.

“Darin?!” Suzy exclaimed in both mild confusion and frustration. “What are you doing? You guys know that fusion is not some parlour trick, it’s for deadly situations.” Suzy sent a threatening glare in the gems direction as he extended one of his four arms in an offer to help her up, which she gladly took.

“I’m really sorry Sooze, hey c’mon I’m not using it as a trick don’t you enjoy having me around?” Darin’s voice had all the soft tones of Dan but the sincerity and sweetness of her husband. It made her melt inside, but she wasn’t willing to show it. She didn’t exactly love the idea that the huge, very handsome man walking around her house was only partly Arin. Crossing her arms and shaking her head she said “Look Darin I know you like being fused but you have a show to do and I have a husband to see.” Her stern look made Dan uncomfortable but Arin was unaffected.

“How about you fuse with Dan?” Darin said with a smirk firmly planted on his face, which then changed to a look of shock when Dan registered what had just been said. 

“Or don’t, that’s fine too” he added nervously.

“I don’t know who’s idea that was, but I’m betting its Arin’s. Why should I?” Suzy asked both irritated and intrigued at what was going on.

“Because then you have some sort of idea how relaxing and fun it is to be me and you both get to spend time with Arin.” Darin replied warmly, in attempt to resolve things with his friend/wife.

“Darin, you know that personalities can be different, like when I fuse with Barry we can be a little… unstable plus fusion is an important thing Darin! Not something to fool around with.” Suzy held her ground. The boys had been fusing on and off for weeks and it was driving her mad, not that she didn’t like Darin, he was lovely, funny and extremely down to earth (ironically) but sometimes she wanted to see Arin as himself.

“But you know when Dan and Barry fuse they are totally cool! Suzy, I promise I will not fuse all week if you fuse with Dan once.” Darin had two hands placed on his hips and another extended in an offer for a handshake.

“How about a month” Suzy eyes gleamed, her bartering skills went unopposed by all, including the fusion.

“Deal. But if you unfuse right away it doesn’t count!” Darin and Suzy shook hands before a white light filled the room. Once dimmed Arin and Dan were on the floor staring at each other.

“Dude I can’t fuse with your wife, no offence Suzy” Dan clambered up from the floor, red in the face.

“Sure you can we made a deal, its only one time man.” Arin said nonchalantly, dusting himself off.

“No no you made a deal with Suzy. That wasn’t me” Dan stammered over his words. He knew fusion was a serious thing, he just didn’t apply it to himself and Arin since they were best friends and accidently fused all the time.

“Darin is both of us Dan, so you gotta finish the deal. Were trying to prove a point to Suzy that Darin is awesome so just work with me man.” Arin gestured toward Suzy who rolled her eyes at the whole ordeal.

She held her hand out in an invitation to dance “Sooner we this over with Dan, the sooner he will stop being a butt! You know what he’s like.”

Dan sighed and took her hand “As long as this is okay with both of you.” Both Suzy and Arin nodded which initiated a slow and graceful dance. Suzy lead and as both their gems began to glow she wrapped her arms around Dan’s waist and pulled him flush against her chest, causing white light to once again fill the room. Arin threw his arm over his eyes to avoid being blinded, when he pulled his arm away he was confronted with a very tall woman. She had beautiful, black, cascading hair, filled with tight curls and dashed with a blonde streak. The left side of her hair was shaved and one of her four arms was decorated in Suzy’s tattoos. Her eyes were mesmerizing, one hazel and one blue with all the gentle harmony and raging fire that resided in both side of the fusion.

She smiled at Arin’s open mouth and red cheeks. “I’m now Doozy I hope you’re happy.” The voice was sultry and seductive. Arin had to fight to keep his cool since one of the people making up this incredible woman was a dude and his best friend.

“Uhh… yeah you look great.” Arin mumbled, regretting his decision. Doozy stood in front of him, unbearably close and whispered in a low voice “How good do I look?” Her warm breath hit Arin’s skin and although he could detect the playful, mocking tone obviously coming from Dan, his heart still sped up and his breath still hitched. He now sort of understood how Suzy felt and how confusing it must be for her, but to save his pride he sucked it up and pulled himself together.

“You guys look amazing together! I’m so glad I thought of this” Arin shouted excitedly with a grin, pulling Doozy into a tight hug, which evidently caught her off guard as yelped at the contact, but soon returned the embrace with two of her arms. “So you guys gonna unfuse now?” Arin asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

“Unfuse? We’ve only just fused! I think I’ll stay like this a little longer” Her tone was so mischievous and playful it caused Arin’s stomach to drop. ‘Oh god what are they going to do’ Arin thought in a panic. ‘Look, it’s your wife and your best friend, what is the worst that can happen, they should be a blast to hang out with!’ Somehow Arin felt a lot better with that thought and decided to just let them get on with it.

“Fair enough, well you wanna play something?” Arin said grabbing a bowl full of snacks and making his way into the living room.

“Yeah su-“ Doozy was suddenly cut off when Barry walked through the front door.

“Oh my god, Dan? Suzy? Is that you guys?” Barry was starry eyed at the spectacle of seeing his friends fused for the first time, running over hugging Doozy.

“You guys look so good like really good!” Barry’s voice had all the innocence of a child but that didn’t stop Arin from getting a little wound up.

“C’mon they look great blah blah blah, lets just go play something” Arin deadpanned.

“Woah what’s eating him?” Barry asked.

“I don’t know, maybe he just can’t cope with how awesome I am.” Doozy winked at Barry before heading into the living room after Arin.

“Barry’s not coming?” Arin questioned the fusion.

“Nah, he’s got some editing to do on this weeks episodes, he just wanted to drop off some mail.” Doozy said calmly, one of her hands playing with a curl in her hair and she stretched out on the sofa, her shirt riding up to expose the skin of her stomach. Arin bit his lip sharply. This was going to be a long day.

And a long day it was, since most of it consisted of Doozy teasing Arin. It wasn’t fair. She was beautiful and sweet like his wife and hilarious and full of sex jokes like his best friend. She was everything he loved, but all it did was confuse him. He didn’t know if he wanted to kiss her or just have a night of gaming with her. So he did both.

Spending all night playing two and three player games was incredibly fun, resisting the fusions teasing and seductive tone however was stressful. She would make sexy jokes and insinuations and sometimes leave a touch lingering for just a little too long.

At the end of the day before unfusing and letting Arin rest, Doozy brought her face a little too close to Arin’s, making a joke of how irresistible she was and Arin closed the gap, kissing her full. They both stayed there a moment relishing in the sudden intimacy and a hand came up to the side of Arin’s face before a flash of white light exploded in the dark room.

Suzy and Dan sat on the floor, both looking at each other shocked and flushed. Arin just stared at them embarrassed, realising what he had done. “I..I’m so-“ Arin started when it was cut off by Suzy’s laughter.

“I can’t believe you did that, you silly man! C’mere” Suzy went over to Arin on the couch and pulled him in a tight hug, which he happily reciprocated. “Now do you know how I feel?” Suzy asked Arin softly. Arin nodded and looked up at Dan.

“Dude I’m so sorry.”

“No! no I’m sorry I shouldn’t have fused in the first place, I’m sorry to both of you” Dan awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and Suzy grabbed him, pulling him into a group hug.

“I’m sorry too guys” Suzy mumbled into the hug.  
Dan smiled. He knew that this wouldn’t affect their friendship, they were more than that.

A few days later Dan caught Suzy by herself in the grump space.

“Hey Sooze, you haven’t told Arin about the thing, have you?” Dan whispered

“What that it was you kissing and touching my husband? No, I wouldn’t do that to you. But you should consider telling him.” She replied completely casually.

“Tell him?! Why?” Dan hissed quietly

“Because I know that you will like Sarin just as much as Arin likes Doozy and I like Darin” Suzy winked at Dan before walking back to her desk, leaving an open mouthed Dan in the hallway thinking about what Suzy was offering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I appreciate it so much :)  
> If you haven't checked it out already please go see http://alligator-jigglin-fever.tumblr.com/ for some amazing crystal Grump art, it inspired me to write.


End file.
